


Late Night (Or Is It Early Morning?)

by ridingwaves



Series: Talk The Talk [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Sex Talk, Swear Word, Teen and Up because swear word and references to sex, That's right, not words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridingwaves/pseuds/ridingwaves
Summary: San the Crackhead and Jongho the Long-Suffering Boyfriend





	Late Night (Or Is It Early Morning?)

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> Also: THE TEASER IMAGE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> I really love writing these.

“Why do you refuse to accept my love?”

 

“What the– Sanie hyung, it’s 2 in the morning.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

 

“What question?”

 

“Why won’t you accept my love?”

 

“We’re literally dating.”

 

“Sure, but do you love me? I don’t think so.”

 

“Hyung, are you serious right now?”

 

“Of course I am! When am I not serious?”

 

“I’m not going to answer that because I don’t want to hurt your feelings right now.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“So?”

 

“You know that I love you. I don’t understand why you’re asking this question.”

 

“If you loved me, you would go to that new sho-”

 

“Oh. My. God.”

 

“-p at the mall with me. What?”

 

“I’m going back to sleep.”

 

“But Jjongie!”

 

“No. I cannot believe you woke me up for this.”

 

“Why won’t you go with me?”

 

“ _Because_ , hyung, I don’t like being surrounded by stuffed dolls.”

 

“But you bought me a stuffed doll once!”

 

“We don’t speak of that in this household.”

 

“Yes we do.”

 

“No we don’t, this is _my_ household, you snuck in. I make the rules.”

 

 “Then we should get a household together so that I have a say!”

 

“Did you just- oh my god, hyung, you are _so_ bad at being romantic!”

 

“What, why?”

 

“You just implied that we move in together.”

 

“Oh. Oh yeah, I did! Let’s do that!!”

 

“No.”

 

“But Jjongie-”

 

“Not if that’s how you’re going to propose moving in. That was lame.”

 

“It was romantic. Unintentionally romantic.”

 

“How exactly is it romantic? Because I don’t see it.”

 

“We’re spooning and I kissed your nape after I asked you!”

 

“Why am I dating the biggest idiot ever?”

 

“You lub me.”

 

“I’m rethinking that.”

 

“You can’t do that, you’re stuck with me forever!”

 

“That proposal was worse than your moving-in proposal, let’s break up.”

 

“Don’t even joke about that.”

 

“Yeah, okay, sorry.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“A cheek kiss is not a real kiss. Gimme a real kiss, tongue and all.”

 

“Why are you like this?”

 

“I am right and you know it.”

 

“You are a pain in the ass and that’s all I know.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Not like that hyung, eww.”

 

“You can’t eww when we just fucked and you screamed-”

 

“Please stop talking.”

 

“I can’t do that, it’s a blessing and a curse.”

 

“A curse for sure, A blessing, well, I don’t see that.”

 

“You love my dirty talk.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“That hurt, I’ve told you not to do that flick ever!”

 

“Too bad. You broke rule number 11.”

 

“There are only 10 rules.”

 

“Rule number 11 is mine: _discussing inappropriate things when we are not fucking is prohibited and the penalty is forehead flick._ ”

 

“That’s not fun.”

 

“Rules are never fun. Another reason why your rules suck.”

 

“Mine are serious-serious. They are as serious as it gets.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Are you telling me that rule number 7: _if either of the partner refuses to be the little spoon when the other demands it, the offender will bottom for three months_ is an actual, serious rule?”

 

“Of course it is!”

 

“No it’s not, it’s stupid and the penalty is not even a penalty, what the hell?”

 

“That’s because you love bott-”

 

“No.”

 

“Uh-huh. You love it when I toss you around.”

 

“Rule number 11.”

 

“Just saying, you can’t lie to me. Rule number 1, remember?”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“I’m _your_ idiot.”

 

“I love how you say that with a dopey smile, do you have no shame?”

 

“Nope. And I’m proud of it.”

 

“You astound me.”

 

“Thanks, I try.”

 

“Just – go to sleep hyung, you have a class at 8 and I have a morning shift.”

 

“But, but – come back, we can spoon and sleep!”

 

“I’m going to get some water, I’ll be back, calm down.”

 

“Oooh okay.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Hiii!!!!”

 

“I can _hear_ the exclamation marks, you’re a man-child.”

 

“Shush, let’s cuddle, turn around.”

 

“Mmhmmm. G’night.”

 

“Goodnight!!”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Hyung, no.”

 

“What?”

 

“No, we’re not doing anything, We’ve exchanged goodnights, that means you should go to sleep. No kissing.”

 

“Tch, you’re sensitive.”

 

“Shut up before I kick you in the balls.”

 

“Yessir.”

 

“And sleep.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Hyung.”

 

“Alright, alright.”

 

 

(They did sleep after that.

 

Or, well, Jongho did, San stayed up, planning an elaborate and embarrassing moving-in proposal, even got up and stole Jongho’s laptop to do some research (i.e., watched videos of embarrassing proposals of all kinds) and made a PPT.

 

He also slept through his morning class and was woken up by Wooyoung and Yunho, who poured water on his face and ran away.

 

“Cowards.”

 

“Damn right they are!”

 

“I still hate you for embarrassing me. How did you even manage to pay for so many balloons?”

 

“It’s a secret.”

 

“But I wanna know.”

 

"Nuh-uh."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Did you flirt with the person who sold it?"

 

"..."

 

"Oh my God, you did! And they fell for it?!"

 

" _We're literally dating._ "

 

"Yeah, because my brain seems to think you're an okay guy, not because of your abysmal flirting skills."

 

“Shut up, this is a precious moment, we’ve moved in together! Let’s consummate!”

 

“You are the biggest idiot in this universe.”

 

“But I’m your idiot.”

 

“Mmhmm”

 

“Is that a yes, do you agree, am I – oh we’re kissing – yeah, I’ll shut up.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Extra: They did end up going to the shop after they, ehem, properly 'celebrated' their big moment. San bought three plushies while Jongho prayed that they don't end up in their bed.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
